Discusión
by Three Swords
Summary: Una situación algo difícil que Elisa consigue enfrentar con su habitual cinismo. (GF2014-RdG)


─¡Elisaaaaaa! ¡Elisaaaaa! ¡Elisa! ─los gritos del señor de la mansión se escuchaban a pesar de que el hombre se encontraba en la biblioteca y los muros eran demasiado gruesos.

La construcción era antigua; del siglo anterior, de hecho, así que cualquiera esperaría que fuese un gran aislante para el sonido; sin embargo, su dueño conseguía romper con toda esperanza al respecto, especialmente en días como esos, en que parecía haberse levantado con el pie del mal humor.

─¡Elisa! ¡ELISA! ─increíblemente, conforme gritaba el volumen de la voz masculina aumentaba, dejando entrever no sólo la impaciencia, sino la ira que lo embargaba.

En el pasillo, los criados y doncellas se santiguaban con cada grito que pegaba su patrón. Pocas veces lo habían escuchado tan alterado y eso que sus rabietas eran legendarias.

─¡Elisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ─gritó de nuevo, y ésta vez más de alguno temió que fuera a quedarse afónico por varios días; aunque eso no era una mala noticia para nadie que tuviera que soportar sus gritos a diario.

─¿Tienes que gritar siempre de esa forma? ─replicó la aludida, que en ese momento ingresó a la biblioteca. Al verla la expresión del hombre se tranquilizó y se enfureció todavía más a un tiempo. La tranquilidad venía, por supuesto, de verla acudir a su llamado y la furia de contemplar el elegante traje de coctel que portaba.

Vaya manera de informarle que no estaría en la casa para cenar.

─¡Condenada mujer! ¿Dónde te escondes? ─gruñó, sabiendo que una vez que ella estaba en su presencia no podía gritar o la pasaría mal el siguiente mes, por lo menos.

─Yo no me escondo de nadie ─replicó ella, con insolencia─. Pero tampoco tengo por qué acudir cuando me llamas de manera tan descortés.

─¡Mis modales no son el tema a discutir, sino ésto! ─dijo el hombre y arrojó sobre el escritorio un ejemplar de la revista "Society & Style". La protagonista de la portada era Elisa, y el tema de la portada era demasiado sugerente, bastante lejos de las acostumbradas fotografías familiares y de vacaciones que acostumbraba esa publicación.

─¿Hay algún problema? ─preguntó Elisa, enarcando la ceja y dedicándole una de esas miradas que le decían que lo consideraba un idiota.

─¡¿Cómo que...?! ─el hombre recordó con quién estaba hablando y se detuvo a mitad de la frase para tratar de recobrar algo de ecuanimidad─. ¿Cómo que si hay algún problema? ¿Es que esto no te parece un problema? ─preguntó, evidentemente fastidiado.

─No.

─¿Que mi esposa aparezca semidesnuda en la portada de una publicación de circulación internacional no representa un problema? ¡Vaya! ¡El mundo ha cambiado y yo soy un idiota!

─No a los primeros y sí a lo último ─replicó Elisa, con una sonrisa cínica y, después de rebuscar en su enorme bolso de diseñador, extrajo una cigarrera, tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Su marido reaccionó cuando la primera voluta de humo le rozó la cara.

─Te hace daño fumar, el doctor dijo...

─El doctor puede decir lo que le venga en gana, que no le pago para escucharlo y mucho menos para obedecerlo, sino para que me devuelva la salud y, si no puede hacerlo, no tiene ningún caso respetar sus indicaciones ─fue la respuesta desdeñosa de Elisa.

─Ahora, sobre esa revista... ─comenzó a decir el hombre, un poco más tranquilo.

─Una tontería de Neal, ya lo conoces ─replicó Elisa, con ligera diversión, desdeñando el asunto al completo con un simple arrugamiento de nariz─. Mi hermanito pensó que sería interesante intentar una publicidad diferente para su nuevo producto. Fue muy mala suerte para él que esta bola de chismosos estúpidos se hiciera de un juego de negativos antes de que la campaña empezara. Ahora sufrirá dolores de cabeza para reacomodarlo todo.

─Tu hermanito es un incordio. Debió quedarse en Europa jugando al publicista, en vez de regresar a Nueva York ─gruñó el hombre con exasperación, abandonando por fin el mal humor. Sabía que, tratándose de un favor que Neal había requerido de Elisa no podía hacer nada, salvo resignarse y dejar el episodio atrás, por muy bochornoso que le resultara.

Su esposa, semidesnuda, en los tabloides.

─No salí tan mal ¿O sí? Creo que me veo algo vieja ─dijo entonces Elisa, con algo de timidez.

─Eres Elisa Legan. Tú nunca luces mal ─respondió él, como habitualmente lo hacía; comenzando a sonreír al comprender que la que más sufriría por ese asunto, sería precisamente su mujer. Elisa podía llegar a ser muy impulsiva; pero cuando tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones, en algunas ocasiones actuaba como una niña insegura.

─Lo dices por compromiso ─gruñó Elisa, con cara de no creerse ni una palabra.

─Lo digo porque te amo ─replicó él, dejando atrás todas las dudas y la furia y regocijándose con sólo pronunciar esas palabras mientras inclinaba la cabeza para besarla.

Esa Elisa era la real. Que los demás se conformaran con esa estúpida portada.

**~FIN~**

**NOTA:**  
_Esta pequeña historia forma parte de los Retos de Guerra de la GF2014. El reto en cuestión fue derivar un trabajo a partir de una imagen, con la condición de que el personaje fuera Elisa. Ojalá les haya gustado._


End file.
